El esposo de mi mejor amiga
by chaquira
Summary: En medio del amor de sus mejores amigos. Janet esta enamorada de Pedro el esposo de su mejor amiga Jennifer. Deberia buscarse y olvidar a Pedro o sera verdad lo que dicen. La fruta prohibida siempre sabe mejor.


"Ya van hacer que se me salga mi bebida por la nariz." Les dije muerta de la risa. Mis amigos se rieron conmigo mientras se abrasaban. Suspire mientras los miraba. Ellos son la pareja perfecta.

"Cuando vas a encontrar una pareja Janet?" Trate de esconder mi inconformidad con esa pregunta con una sonrisa falsa.

"Que? Ya estan cansados de mi dulce compania?" Me levante con una sonrisa molvosa. Pedro se levanto y corrio a mi lado haciendome sentar otra vez.

"Ya sientate y dejate de payasadas." Jennifer dijo riendose. Pedro se fue a sentarse otra vez al lado de su esposa. Tome de mi copa mientras observaba la feliz pareja.

"Ya se esta haciendo un poco tarde. Voy a mi tienda de a campar. Me pare y termine my bebida. "Los veo a ustedes manana, vamos al rio verdad?"

"Yep." Ellos dijeron a la misma vez mirandose uno a otros perdidos en su pequeno mundo. Me lleve la botella a mi tienda sin que ellos notaran. Empese a tomar suavemente acostada en mi tienda. Queria la bebida me durmiera rapido. Media hora despues los oi…. Empeze a tomarme la botella mas rapido mientras mis vecinos olvidavan que no estaban solos y tenian sexo. Termine la botella unos minutos despues y me quede dormida.

"Janet! Malditasea. Porque bebes tan profundo." Lo oi peliarme mientras abria los ojos lentamente.

"Bueno porque aunque yo no ordene pornografia mis vecinos las ponen todos los dias. Y oi parte del show." Me sente mirandolo mientras el se Sonrojaba.

"Nos oistes?"

"Toda la montana, los oyo." Le dije sarcasticamente.

"Lo siento." EL me dijo mientras se fue de mi tienda. Me vesti rapido y fui a donde ellos estaban lavandose los dientes.

"Lo siento." Jennifer me dijo sonrojandose.

"No te preocupes tanto. Me adormersi con alcohol." Pusimos nuestros sepillos a secar y nos fuimos a desayunar. Una hora despues nos fuimos a caminar. Fue genial, yo y mis dos mejores amigos. Cuando Jennifer cambio el tema de conversacion abrutamente.

"Mi vida, deje que mi mama usara el carro. Ella se va a quedar una semana con nosotros…" Oh no…

"Cuando me ibas a incluir en tu pequeno plan?"

"No empiezes con tus corajes amor. Tu sabes que mi mama venia pronto a visitarnos…"

"Si, pero cuando iba a saber yo que ibas a prestarle mi carro?" El dijo levantando su voz un pozo.

"Cuando es obvio que ella no iba a quedarse una semana en nuestra casa sin transportacion mientras nosotros estamos en el trabajo."

"Eres increible!"

"Tu no usas tu carro, cual es el problema?"

"No lo uso para ahorrar gasolina. O ella la va a pagar?"

"Ella es mi madre. Yo la pago."

"Eres increible!" Repitio mientras se alejaba de nosotros. Me quede viendolos a los dos callada mientras miraba mal a Jennifer quien se estaba yendo del otro lado.

"Quedate aqui." Le ensene el arbol donde debia esperarme.

"No soy un animal." Me dijo irritada mientras se sentaba debajo del arbol. Me fui detras de Pedro. Quien estaba golpeando un arbol. Tome su mano antes que diera el otro golpe.

"No te estas esajerando?" EL se volteo con una seja levantada.

"Ok de acurdo. Tu suegra es una peccadillo. Pero tu sabias eso." Eso lo hizo sonreir cuando el lo que queria era mirarme mal.

"Ella nunca me dice nada, solo hace lo que quiere. Dime cual es nuestro siguiente plan. Que es lo que vamos hacer despues del rio-"

"Es mi culpa. Lo siento." El me miro sorprendido. "Yo le dije acerca de acampar aqui. Debi preguntarte personalmente… Estoy tan acostumbrada a que me digas que si." EL tomo mi brazo y me acerco a el.

"No no esto fue una idea genial… Me referia a mi vida personal con ella. Cuando vamos a comer no me pregunta que quiero, solo donde vamos a comer. Y cosas iguales…"

"Empieza a hacer lo mismo… explicale lo que ella esta haciendo mal."

"No. Yo me voy a quedar callado. Voy hacer lo que sea que la haga feliz. Solo escondere mis verdadero reprocho dentro de mi." EL me miro con una sonrisa. "Oh te lo digo a ti. Asi no exploto como hoy."

Le sonrei. Mientras caminabamos para atras brazos enlasados. "Vamos a que mi mujer me pele." Eso me hizo reirme.

"Tienes mucho nervio dejarme con la ultima palabra!" Ella dijo marchando asia nosotros roja del coraje.

"Mi amor calmate. Perdoname actue mal." Ella lo miro sorprendido y luego me miro a mi.

"Eres la major amiga del mundo." Ella me abrazo. Luego fue al lado de su marido y se abrazaron y se besaban. Pero esta era mi vida. Los hacia arreglar sus problemas cuando se peleaban frente a mi. Que seria de la vida de ellos, si yo en verdad me busco a alguien pero eso es imposible. Ellos ya estaban en su mundo mientras yo miraba a Jennifer con envidia, poque ella tenia algo que yo nunca tendria. El amor de Pedro…

Poque yo estoy enamorada del esposo de mi mejor amiga, y ninguno de los dos sabe….

**Palabra de la escritora: Mi primer idioma es el espanol, pero como vivo en estados unidos casi se a vuelto un segundo. Lean y comenten :) **


End file.
